


Interview #2

by Lame_Writer



Series: Despair in captive [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Despair AU, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair TeruTeru, Despair TeruTeru Hanamura - Freeform, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: Despair in captive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782118
Kudos: 10





	Interview #2

Report : TeruTeru was missing from isolation, escaping the faculty for a couple of hours do to his speed and agility. We managed to find him before he could cause too much damage, having to bring in reinforcements as he became hostile and started attacking the small team. 

Their were wounds but none too life threatening, further analysts is advised.

The doctor came back with the same emotionless expression towards TeruTeru’s designated isolation chamber, the same scan and entrance as before, as the door closed a little faster as soon as the doctor entered. TeruTeru seemed more restless than normal, other than the fact that he had been fighting with guards and caretakers all day he had a higher stamina count than most so it was a surprise to say the least. 

“Why did you try to escape ?”

“Because I hate it here ! I need to fulfill my duty and stay loyal to miss Junko and I can’t do that when I’m stuck in this hell hole !” His voice boomed through the semi padded room he continued to violently thrash against his stronger restraints in a growing frustration as the doctor silently observed. Soon the thrashing died down as TeruTeru became breathless. His breaths were shallow and jagged, and a tired gaze but the doctor could see the boiling anger and hatred in TeruTeru’s eyes. He was so determined but he was only doing more harm than what he perceived to be doing good.

He rolled his eyes and shuffled back further into the wall, trying to disappear with no success.

“What made you think an escape attempt would do you any good ?”

“To be able to serve my purpose !” He simply replies, sounding offended to the question. 

“And what of your purpose you seem so proud to speak of ?”

“To follow miss Junko until the end of time” his voice becoming quieter, heart broken almost. 

“How are you feeling, TeruTeru ?” 

He became nonverbal, staring down at the floor even though a question was asked, his angered expression becoming one of despair. 

“TeruTeru, how are you feeling ?” The Doctor repeated again, the same flat tone that never seemed to change. 

“...why would you care...” was mumbled out, his eyes never leaving the floor. His eyes anger slowly returning again. 

“Please repeat, TeruTeru, I didn’t quiet hear that”

“I SAID WHY DO YOU CARE ?!” TeruTeru suddenly shouted, rage, despair and paranoia being the main emotions that could be heard in his tone. His thrashing began once again. 

“Please calm down, we’re here to help you-“

“ it doesn’t seem like it ! You don’t want me to be happy !” Grief has taken over TeruTeru as his voice became strained, his body began to lightly shake.

“What we are doing is helping you, whether you think it or not”

“You’re not ! You’renotyou’renot YOU’RE NOT !” He screamed in denial, looking as if he were in physical pain. 

“Are you ok, TeruTeru ?”

“Leave..LeAvE..LEAVE ME ALONE !” More pain was making his voice waved and shake as smokes of rage clouded his better judgment - or what was left of it that is. Heavily panting from what the pain and stress was having it’s affect on him. 

“I’ll be back soon when you’ve calmed down,” and with that without a second thought or a side glance, the doctor had gotten up and left TeruTeru’s isolation chamber. Since it was a much shorter interview due to the build up of stress, the interview had to be cut short for TeruTeru’s and everyone else’s safety. 

[interview concluded]


End file.
